Totally Opposite
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Marik (Yami Malik) muses about how he is the only true opposite dark half among the three spirits. But if he's the most darkest, then what does that make Malik? Slight yaoi


I can't remember where this idea came from, it's a stupid one and probably over used but when has that ever stopped me? *insert evil laughter here*  
  
I was thinking about how Yami, Bakura and Marik were supposed to be complete opposites from Yugi, Ryou and Malik because they were Dark and Light and I noticed (well, it's obvious) that Yami is not all that dark and Bakura, though tends to be violent or cold, isn't all that dark either. Marik on the other hand is the darkest of them all. It's stupid, but humour me all the same please. ^_^  
  
- - -  
  
Totally Opposite  
  
- - -  
  
In the past I've been called a lot of things but I've never truly had a name of my own. I, along with two others, am the element of darkness. A spirit that was sealed within a magical item, held by a pathetic and weak mortal. Only I, unlike the other two, have no past. I was not born in an ancient time only to have my soul sealed. I was created by pure and unadultred hatred for the world and human kind.  
  
That's why I will collect all seven Sennen Items and all three God cards and destroy this world. Then I will create a new world that fits my vision and I will be its ruler.  
  
My other half and I will live within the darkness of my world, and though my other is ore pure light, he will grow accustomed to the changes. He will have to, or he will die and contrary to popular belief, I want him to survive. Don't mark me as a total fiend, Malik is my other after all and though he's still a stupid mortal he will always be my other. He's the light in my darkness if you will.  
  
He doesn't understand why he's in my future plans. He always asks why I don't just throw him away. I could easily give him the true answers, but where's the fun in that? I love his confusion and anger.  
  
We are total opposites, the way a light and a dark should be. It doesn't surprise me to know that we are the only ones. The pharaoh, though has a few violent tendencies, tries all he can to keep his light safe and happy. The tomb robber, for all his cursing and threats, sleeps cuddled close to his other every night in case one of his memories disturbs his human child.  
  
There are problems with being total and complete opposites. Everything that Malik hates, I love. Everything that Malik loves, I hate.  
  
Malik is very much an innocent. Even more so than the other two brats. Yes, he's been through rough periods and seen things, even done things that nobody should have been forced to, but he's still pure and because of that, I am corrupt.  
  
Malik has a love for life and he wants to live. He's scared of death. I hate all things living and see no point in life. I'm fascinated by death.  
  
Malik likes Ryou and Yugi and doesn't mind the pharaoh. The tomb robber disturbs him the same way I do. I hate Ryou and Yugi and I despise the pharaoh. The tomb robber is tolerable and I shall let him live.  
  
Malik is scared of the dark while I'd rather be surrounded in shadows.  
  
Malik hates me to the very core of his being.  
  
We are opposites, him and I. He knows, but he still doesn't understand. For all his questions about our future and why I want him around, the answer is found within his own feelings and his own soul.  
  
He can hate me all he wants to and I do not blame him. But because of what we are. . .  
  
I will always love him.  
  
- - -  
  
I might go back and rewrite this (though I highly doubt it) to make it make more sense. But I also wanted to point out that Yami Malik wasn't born back in ancient times. The Millennium Rod originally belonged to Seto Kaiba back in the wonderful days of Ancient Egypt. There's proof and pictures and crap like that. But Malik was given the Rod first and because he was so upset about his father attacking Rishid and trying to kill him, Marik was born from his hatred and took over to kill the man.  
  
And really, even if he were my other half, I'd hate him if he'd killed my father. And total opposites do opposite things, right? 


End file.
